Les portes du passé
by Larosenoire77
Summary: Lorsque bella devenu vampire apres la naissance de sa fille, quitte les Cullen, par peur... Pourrat elle se pardonner se qu'elle a fait subir a Edward? Es ce que tous redeviendra comme avant...
1. Prologue

Bonjour a toute, me voici avec ma première fiction sur la saga de Stephenie Meyer,

tous lui appartient a par l'intrigue et la fille de Bella.

J'espère que cela vous plaira

La Rose Noire

* * *

**Les portes du passé**

**Prologue**

Un nouveau lycée, une nouvelle ville, comme toujours de nouveaux amis à se faire. Je hais être obligé de changer de ville sans cesse.

Maman fuit comme toujours, j'aimerai tellement comprendre un jour.

Je vis seule avec elle, et ce n'est pas toujours évident.

Une chose très particulière que j'ai remarqué depuis quelque temps, c'est qu'elle ne vieillit pas comme si le temps n'avait aucun impacte sur elle.

Son visage blême, et ses yeux d'une couleur or liquide si envoûtant que je ne peux pas résister. Je l'aime tellement, je sais qu'elle a été obligé de fuir sa famille a l'âge de 20 ans, elle ne m'a jamais expliquer pourquoi.

**Mais bientôt la vérité éclatera…**


	2. chap1: la rentrée

Voila la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours!

merci pour vos review, j'y répondrais dans le prochains chapitre si il y en a toujours.

je vous remercie et a bientot

La Rose Noire

**Les portes du passé**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : la rentrée

J'arrivai pour cette rentré dans la petite ville d'Olympia, peut de personne avait su me dire qu'elle distraction je pourrai y trouver. Lorsque je me garai sur le parking, plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers moi. J'espérais que l'on me laissera tranquille, comme si je n'existais pas. Mais ce fut tous le contraire qui arrivèrent. Une petite ville n'avait pas souvent de nouveaux habitants et j'étais en quelque sorte l'attraction de cette nouvelle rentrée. Une jeune femme brune au jolie visage en forme de cœur, avec une peau extrêmement pale, me regardait avec assistance, ce qui me marqua fut ses yeux, ils avaient la même couleur que ceux de maman. Je passai mon chemin pour me rendre au secrétariat pour récupéré mon emploie du temps. Dans quelque minute, je devais me rendre en Maths, la matière que je déteste le plus au monde. Lorsque je suis entré dans cette salle, j'ai sentit 2 paires d'yeux se poser sur moi, comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. Je reconnu aussitôt la jeune fille aux cheveux noir, mais la deuxième personne resta un long moment dans ma mémoire, son visage me rappelais une des photographie de maman. Mais cela n'étais pas possible. Leurs grands yeux d'un noir effrayant me suivirent tous le long de mon ascension vers ma place, juste devant leur table. Lorsque le professeur s'adresse a moi, tous les regards se tournent vers la « nouvelle ». Je trouve cela tellement pathétique. Seules les deux plus belles personnes que je n'ai jamais vues (après ma mère bien sur) ne dirent rien, un vent de panique souffla dans mon dos, me donnant des frissons de frayeur. Je sentais leurs regard brulent sur ma peau, a suivre chacun de mes gestes. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de ne pas les approchés mais quelque chose chez eux m'attirais comme un aimant.

PoV Bella

Encore une année que je n'avais pas vu passé, Charlie me manquait chaque jour, mais je devais penser a Emilie, ma fille, déjà 16 ans que je suis partit. 16 ans que je n'ai pas vieilli, et que je n'ai pas revu mon plus grand amour pour sauver ma fille. Je veux qu'elle est une vie merveilleuse, sans connaitre se a quoi je me suis attaché, ce pourquoi j'ai vendu ma vie et mon âme. Il n'était pas passé une journée sans que je pense à Edward que j'avais laissé devant l'autel le jour de notre mariage. Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir. J'ai fuit depuis se jour, chaque année, vivant dans une nouvelle ville pour ne pas qu'il me retrouve. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille grandisse dans une famille de vampires, alors que moi-même j'en étais. Chaque jour, je la voyais grandir alors que je ne vieillissais plus. Elle ne me posait jamais de question, comme si elle ne voyait rien. Pourtant elle est d'une intelligence remarquable, peut être un peu trop solitaire, elle ne s'attache jamais au autre, elle me ressemble beaucoup a part peut être les traits de son père. J'espère que l'on sera bien ici, parce que je n'ai plus envie de fuir, j'aimerai qu'elle trouve des amis a qui se confié… je sais ce qui se passe dans sa tête, parce que je peux y lire. Comme le faisait Edward, plutôt étonnant d'ailleurs. Des que je ferme les yeux, je revois son visage si parfait.

J'espère seulement que la douleur n'a pas été la même pour lui que lorsqu'il ma quitter la première fois. Ce trous béant qui ses rouvert lorsque je suis partit, comme s'il me manquait une partit de moi-même. Je n'avais pourtant pas le choix, c'était le mieux que je puisse faire pour Emilie, même si elle aurait été entouré d'amour, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre de se que l'on était, elle a le droit de choisir sa vie. Alors je lui expliquerai très bientôt, et je la laisserai choisir ce qu'elle veut…

POV Emilie

Voila, ma journée touche a sa fin, encore heureux car je commençais à en avoir marre tous ses gens qui s'intéresse a moi. Et puis ses deux énergumènes qui n'arrête pas de me fixé comme si je leur avais fait quelque chose. C'est sur que vu leur beauté personne ne doit leur résister. Le plus incroyable reste leurs yeux. Il change tous le temps de couleur. Aller je rentre, il faut que je parle avec maman.

_Tiens encore eux, mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, la fille on dirait un lutin à sauter partout, mais lui a l'air triste, et détacher du monde dans lequel il vit. Plutôt étrange._

Lorsque je fut rentré je découvris maman dans le salon, secouer de sanglot sans larmes en regardant des photos, toujours les mêmes photos.


	3. chap2: la vérité

**Bonjours,** voila le chapitre 2. j'espère qu'il vous plairas autant que les autres

place au réponse de vos Reviews

**naikyy:** merci beuacoup pour tes encouragement, j'espère que la suite te plaira d'autant plus et comme tu vois j'ai mis la suite tres vite! lol

**A la vie a la mort: **ma chere petite soeur, merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira, et oui comme toujours, dans mon monde d'ecriture. jtm for

Merci beaucoup les filles et a bientot

La Rose Noire

**Les portes du passé**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : La Vérité**_

POV Bella

Emilie vint s'assoir a coté de moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. Je la regardai longuement avant de ranger les photos. Je la pris dans mes bras dans une étreinte maternelle que je voulais rassurante.

Elle me regarda longuement avant de me laisser voir ses pensées et tous se qui c'étais passé durant sa journée. Lorsque je vis la description de cette jeune fille, des souvenirs douloureux revinrent à moi. Comme a chaque fois que je pensais à ma sœur de cœur.

Je me stoppai immédiatement, une odeur familière me chatouillait les narines. Cela n'était pas possible. Nous étions pourtant loin de Forks, à moins qu'ils soient partis eux aussi. J'étais tendu et Emilie s'en aperçu. Ce n'étais peut être que le fruit de mon imagination.

qu'es ce qui ne va pas maman ?

Es ce que quelqu'un ta suivit ma chérie ?

Je ne pense pas, qui pourrait bien m'avoir suivit je n'ai parlé a personne.

Ce n'est rien, allez parle moi de ta journée, es ce que le lycée te plait ?

Il y a des gens bizarre, ils n'ont pas arrêté de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête de foire, sa ma mit très mal a l'aise. Es ce que je pourrai voir tes photos, je ne les ai encore jamais vus.

J'ai tellement de chose à t'apprendre ma puce, avant que tu puisses voir ses photos. Pourquoi tu ne me pose jamais de question sur notre vie ? Je pensais que cela aurai une importance pour toi, mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que cela ne te touche pas.

Parce que je sais que cela te fais souffrir maman. Pourtant crois moi je m'en pose des questions.

Et bien je suis prête à y répondre si tu le veux vraiment.

Sérieusement ?

Oui ma puce, tu es assez grande maintenant pour savoir.

Pourquoi tu ne vieillis pas ?

Avant de répondre a cette question je dois te parler de la vie que j'avais lorsque tous à basculer.

Je t'écoute.

Très bien, ça risque d'être long, alors installe toi confortablement.

Elle se blotti dans mes bras, prête à m'écouter raconté mon histoire aussi douloureuse soit elle.

_J'avais 17 ans quand j'ai quitté le soleil de Phoenix ou je vivais avec ma mère Renée et son nouveau mari Phil pour aller habiter à Forks contré la plus pluvieuse des états unis pour m'installer chez mon père Charlie. Je voulais laisser de l'intimité à ma mère et son nouveau mari, qu'elle soit libre de se déplacé comme elle voulait sans avoir d'obligation pour moi. Charlie était ravis que je vienne habiter avec lui, sa a toujours été un grand solitaire, un vrai ours. Il était le chef de la police de Forks, il m'avait acheté une vieille camionnette à plateau qui ne dépassait pas les 80km/h qui appartenait a des amis de famille. Ce qui n'était pas au gout de tout le monde, dis-je avec un sourire. Le premier jour de lycée j'étais l'attraction, Forks est une petite bourgade ou il ne se passe jamais rien, et puis j'étais la fille de Chef Swan et je venais d'une grande ville, alors pour toute ses personnes j'étais une curiosité. Ce matin la, j'ai rencontré Jessica, une petite peste prétentieuse, elle m'accompagna a la cantine. C'est la que j'ai vu pour la première fois cinq des sept membres de la famille Cullen. Ils étaient d'une beauté incomparable, une peau pale, des yeux couleurs d'or liquide, et une grâce qui n'avait rien d'humaine. J'étais tellement intrigué par ses cinq personne, Jessica parlait de l'un deux comme d'un dieu, mais celui si ne s'occupait pas de la gente féminine qui lui courait après. Ses cheveux bronze décoiffé, ses yeux si profonds. Lorsque je repris les cours, je me retrouvai dans le même cours que lui, assise a sa table, tous le monde me regardait, comme si je n'avais pas de chance d''être a coté de lui. Il ma fuit comme la peste, ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, je le détaillais sans qu'il ne sens aperçoive enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Lorsque mes yeux se sont accroché aux sien, je n'y ai vu que de la haine. Il me détestait mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne lui avais jamais adresser la parole. A la fin du cours, il est sorti tellement vite que je me suis demandé s'il avait bien été la. Le lendemain, il n'était pas en cours et les jours suivant non plus. Lorsqu'il est revenu il c'est présenté et a été très aimable, un vrai gentleman. Et puis on a appris a se connaitre, je savais qu'il cachait un lourd secret, comme toute sa famille, sa peau était si froide, si dur. Alors j'ai fait des recherches. Et un jour je lui ai fait par de mes doutes sur son humanité, c'est aussi ce jours la qu'il ma avouer ses sentiments, sa nature. Il n'était pas humain, il était immortelle comme toute sa famille. Vampire il l'était mais aucun d'eux ne chassaient les humains, ils étaient végétarien se nourrissant exclusivement d'animaux. J'ai appris a aimer cette famille si particulière, je n'avais aucune peur __envers eux. J'étais un aimant a danger a cette époque, et Edward ma sauver la vie, lorsque je me suis fait attaqué par James, un méchant vampire qui m'en voulait. J'ai toujours eu une odeur qui les attiraient, je n'ai jamais su comment Edward faisait pour ne pas me mordre, mon odeur lui était insupportable et tellement appétissante. _

Tu veux peut être que je fasse une pause ?

Non, j'aimerai que tu continue s'il te plait ?

Tu n'as pas de question ?

Pour le moment non !

Très bien.

_Apres l'attique de James, Edward était encore plus protecteur envers moi, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su me protégé. Une nouvelle année a commencer, la pire que j'ai eu de ma vie, enfin… quelque semaines après mon anniversaire catastrophique ou Jasper avait essayé de me mordre a la vue de mon sang, Edward ma quitter, il est partit lui et toute sa famille. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de se que j'avais été, je ne vivais plus. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende ses hallucinations, qui me rapprochait de lui. Cette année la, j'ai passé tous mon temps a la Push, la réserve indienne qui était a quelque kilomètre de Forks, la bas vivait mon amis d'enfance Jacob Black. Les légendes Quilleute m'avait permis de découvrir l'année d'avant la nature de Edward, et Jacob était mon rayon de soleil, des que j'étais avec lui je ne ressentais plus a douleur qui me torturai depuis le départ de mon amour. Mais bien vite, les choses ont changé, Jacob ne voulait plus me voir, j'ai cherché a comprendre, et puis je me suis rappeler de leur légende, et j'ai appris que Jacob était un loup garou, le plus terrible des ennemies des vampires, une haine plus grande que tous les liais. J'avais toujours ses hallucination auditive, lorsque je prenais des risques, alors un jour j'ai sauté des falaises de la Push la ou j'avais vu quelque mois plus tôt, Sam et le reste de la meute sauter. J'ai failli me noyer, si Jacob n'était pas arrivé je ne serai pas la pour te raconté mon histoire. Ensuite sen est suivit une accumulation de quiproquo désastreux. Alice, la sœur d'Edward, qui a le don de voir l'avenir ma vue sauter, mais ne ma pas vu ressortir de l'eau. Croyant que j'étais morte elle est revenu a Forks. Lorsqu'elle ma découverte en vie, elle était soulagé mais autre chose c'est passé ensuite. Edward avait appris que j'étais morte, une erreur qui a failli lui couter la vie. Il est parti en Italie chez les Volturis pour leur demandé la mort, ils ont refusé, et il a alors cherché un moyen de les provoqués. Le seul moyen était de se montrer en plein jours au habitant humain de Voltera, la cité vampire la plus surveillé de la planète. Alors j'ai sauté dans le premier avion avec Alice pour le sauver. Nous avons réussi mais les Volturis avaient posé une condition, que je devienne l'une d'eux. Car aucun humain ne doit être au courant de notre existence. J'étais dangereuse selon eux. Nous sommes rentré a Forks, toute la famille Cullen était la. J'étais heureuse de les revoir. Mais j'étais aussi épuisé. Lorsque je me suis réveillé chez mon père j'ai cru rêver en voyant Edward, pour moi tous cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais il était bien la, et il n'avait plus l'intention de me laisser. J'ai subit les foudres de mon père, j'étais partis sans lui dire ou j'allais pendant 3 jours. Je pensais être punis jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais il a lever la punition au seul condition de ne pas négligé mes amis, je savais qu'il parlait surtout pour Jacob qui ne me parlait plus depuis le retour des Cullen, il avait sur dire qu'il valait mieux que je sois morte, plutôt que comme yeux. Ma discision était prise depuis longtemps je voulais être comme eux, immortelle, je ne voulais pas vieillir. Lorsque l'on découvrit que des nouveaux nés était lâcher dans la nature a Seattle, tous le monde était sur le qui vive, car Victoria essayais toujours de m'atteindre pour me tuer. Les loups garous et les Cullen avaient fait une trêve pour pouvoir me protégé. Cela n'a pas été de tous repos. J'étais partagé entre mon amour pour Edward et celui pour Jacob. Lorsque dans une discutions __Edward laissa échapper notre futur mariage. Jacob le pris très mal… la bataille fut difficile pour tous le monde, et Jacob fut gravement blaiser mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Lorsque je lui dis adieu, mon cœur se déchira en petit morceau. Alice s'occupait des préparatifs pour le mariage. J'avais eu mon diplôme et quelque semaine après, j'étais enceinte de toi. Je ne peux même pas te dire qui est ton père, car avant de quitter définitivement Jacob, enfin je pense que tu as compris. Alors nous avons retardé la date du mariage. Edward a envoyez une invitation a Jacob qui la très mal pris. Il est partit et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Tu es né, et je suis devenu vampire pour rester avec mon plus grand amour, j'avais vraiment envie de l'épousé. Plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais peur qu'un jour tu me reproche de t'avoir mit en danger en vivant avec des vampires. Un matin, alors que toute la famille étaient partit chassé, je t'ai mit dans ton couffin, j'ai écris une lettre a leur attention et je me suis enfuis, pour te donner le choix de choisir ta vie. J'ai toujours eu peur sur tu m'en veuille. Ça fait maintenant 16 ans, que je fuis pour ne pas qu'il me retrouve, pour te protégé de ma race, et que j'essaie de te donner la vie que tu mérites. 16 ans que je suis loin de mon cœur, sans Edward je ne vis plus. ça été très dur , mais je supportait parce que tu étais si fragile et innocente. Mais cela en valait la chandelle parce que tu es une perle au milieu de ses gens sans cœur qui t'entoure. Je t'aime tellement…_


	4. chap3: tellement d'interrogations

**Coucou, j'ai mit longtemps a l'ecrire et je ne suis pas particulièrement ravit de ce chapitre **

**dites moi ce que vous en penser**

**Kizz**

**La Rose Noire**

Les portes du passé

_**

* * *

**__****_

Chapitre3 : tellement d'interrogations

Je ne parlais plus part peur que tous cela ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination. Emilie se releva et me demanda

Maman, qui sont les Volturis ?

Ce sont un peu comme la famille royale des vampires et aussi les plus puissants. Mais dis moi, tu n'as pas l'air effrayé ?

Non, enfaite c'est comme si je l'avais toujours su. Et crois moi je ne t'en veux pas maman, j'aurai juste aimé le savoir plus tôt.

Je ne pouvais pas ma chérie, c'était trop difficile.

Es ce que je peux voir les photos maintenant ?

Je t'en pris.

Je lui passai les albums photos de notre famille. Son regard était plein de question.

POV Emilie

Les photos étaient magnifique, c'est la première fois que je vois maman sourire vraiment. Sous chaque photo est écrit les noms des personnes qu'elle a quittées pour moi. Lorsque mes yeux se sont poser sur Edward, ça été un choc, je l'avais vus aujourd'hui j'en étais sur, mais je devais le garder pour moi. Comme cette Alice, qui m'a tans regardé durant cette journée comme si elle savait qui j'étais. Il ne fallait pas que maman sache, elle aura trop mal. Je devais leur parlé, savoir toute l'histoire, des le lendemain, je leur parlerai, il le faut, j'en ai besoin. Maman a le regard vide a présent, comme elle était belle lorsqu'elle était humaine, même si aujourd'hui elle l'est toujours, mais c'est une beauté froide, inaccessible. Des questions flottait dans mon esprit, mais j'étais épuiser. Toujours dans les bras de maman, je posai l'album et la regarda longuement avant de lui dire.

Pourquoi tu n'as pas chercher a gardé contact avec eux ?

Parce qu'il aurait cherché a me retrouvé, et je ne voulais pas de cette vie dangereuse pour toi.

Mais toi, c'est ce que tu voulais, faire partis de cette grande famille ou tu étais entouré d'amour, tu as souffert juste pour moi…

Comme je te l'ai dit, cela en valait la peine, regarde toi, tu es magnifique et humaine. Tu as la vie devant toi. Moi seulement l'éternité, j'aurai le temps de les revoir et de me faire pardonner, mais je ne t'aurai pas infiniment comme petite fille, tu as grandit si vite. ..

J'aurai aimé connaitre Jacob, il a l'air d'un petit garçon perdu sur ses photos.

Oui, il ne vieillira pas lui non plus, tans qu'il acceptera d'être un loup. Il n'a que 16 ans, enfin plus mais son corps est reste le même depuis sa première transformation.

Comment tu as fait ? Je n'aurai jamais pu quitter tous se que j'aimais…

Mais je t'aimais toi, et tans que tu seras avec moi tous irai bien. Voila comment je vis depuis ce temps la. J'aimerai que tu aille voir ton grand père un jour, nous ne sommes pas très loin de Forks et je pense que cela pourrait te faire du bien. Il a reçut chaque année des photos de toi, il sait qui tu es, et que tu es en vie. Seulement il ne devra jamais me voir, parce que je n'ai pas changé depuis la dernière fois ou il ma vu. Il serait tellement heureux…

J'irai maman, je ne sais pas encore quand mais j'irai. Es ce que tu m'accompagneras ?

Oui, ma chérie, je te montrerai tous les endroits ou j'ai vécu. Tu as le droit de découvrir cette maison ou l'amour était si présent. Maintenant dors, il est déjà tard, et demain il faudra te lever.

Elle se mit à chantonner ma berceuse, comme chaque nuit depuis ma naissance. Je sais maintenant qu'elle partira comme chaque nuit, pour se nourrir. Me laissant seule dans un monde de rêve, qu'elle n'a plus.

Le jour se lève, le rayon de l'aube me chatouille, sensation si agréable. Un vent frais s'engouffre dans la maison. Comme si quelqu'un avait été la, quelque seconde plus tôt. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans ma chambre, maman a du me mettre dans mon lit. Je me levai et me dirigeai immédiatement dans la douche bien chaude qui dénoua mes muscle raidit par le sommeil. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, je devais chercher les réponses de ma vie, et essayer de rendre le sourire a ma mère.

Lorsque je descendis, maman n'étais pas la. Un petit bout de papier me disait qu'elle était en ville, pour faire du shopping. J'ai pris un léger petit déjeuner et me suis dirigé vers le lycée. Lorsque je suis arrivé, il n'y avait presque personne, sauf cette Volvo argent, que j'avais vue en photos. Que faisait-il-la ? Je le vis sortir de sa voiture et se dirigé vers moi. Je fis de même, pas très rassuré. Ses yeux étaient d'un or liquide identique à la description de ma mère. Je le regardai longuement, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Il me dit.

Je suis Edward Cullen, enchanté de te rencontré.

Emilie Nim, je viens d'emménagé.

Es ce que je peux t'accompagné ?

J'en serai ravi !

Je n'osai pas lui poser cette question qui était pourtant sur mes lèvres. De peur qu'il ne se fâche et me fasse du mal. Il était tellement mystérieux. Je voyais dans ses grands yeux une tristesse infinie et douloureuse. Comme maman. Il fallait que je sache et très vite.

Excuse moi mais es ce que je peux te poser une question.

Tu viens de le faire.

Très drôle !

Je t'écoute.

Es ce que tu connais une ville du nom de Forks ?

Il perdit tous à coup son sourire, une petite voix dans ma tête, me disait de fuir.

Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je …

Ce n'est rien, mais pourquoi parles-tu de cette ville ?

Il faudrait que j'aille voir mon grand père et j'ai peur d'y aller toute seule, je ne l'ai jamais vu, depuis que ma mère est partit, enfin… laisse tombé, ce n'est pas grave.

Es ce que tu accepterais de me parlé de toi, de ta vie ?

Il n'y a rien de bien intéressant. Il y a 14 ans, ma mère est partit en Italie, je ne l'ai jamais revu. J'ai grandit avec ma grande sœur, elle ma élevée comme sa fille.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il se posait beaucoup de question, et que la douleur était très profonde, et qu'elle la torturait. En une fraction de seconde, Alice était à coter de nous, regardant son frère. Elle me regarda longuement avant de s'adresser à son frère.

Non Edward, tu ne sais pas !

Ne refais pas la même erreur que tu as faite il y a 18 ans, lui dis-je.

Il me regarda étonné par ce que je venais de lui dire, Alice fit de même, avec un rictus dangereux, qu'elle m'adressa.

Je sais qui tu es Edward et je sais que tu souffres.

Mais …

Comment tu sais tous cela, me demanda Alice.

Je le sais c'est tous, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passé, pourquoi elle est parti !

Qui est tu, demanda Alice.

Je suis Emilie Swan, et ne me dite pas que se nom ne vous dit rien, je ne vous croirais pas, je vous ai vu en photos et vous n'avez pas changé d'un cil en 16 ans. Je sais que vous ne vieillirez plus jamais, que toute votre vie vous aurez 17 ans. Me regardez pas comme ça, dites quelque chose ?

Tu… es…

Folle, lança Alice. Edward, il est temps d'aller en cours.

Il me regarda longuement, avant de me dire.

Tu ne sais rien, oublie se que tu as entendu, ce que l'on t'a raconté.

Bella est vivante, avais je crié.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers moi, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Je suis sa fille, et elle vous aime tellement. Je ne peux pas la laisser continué a vivre ainsi…

Tu n'es qu'une humaine, tu ne sais rien, cracha Alice que la souffrance torturai.

Ils partirent, me laissant seule. Les larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait comme si elle était morte. J'avais tellement mal. Je décidai d'appeler ma mère, j'avais besoin de lui parler, de lui dire ce que j'avais fais, je m'en voulais tellement.

Maman ?

Oui ma puce qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

Il faut que tu viennes s'il te plait.

Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

J'ai tellement peur !

J'arrive des que possibles.

Elle avait raccroché, j'avais pu entendre sa peur et sa fureur.

_Chapitre 4 : retrouvailles_


	5. chap4: retrouvailles

**Coucou voici la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que les premiers chapitres.**

**j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'ecrire. **

**réponse au review qui mon fait tres plaisir.**

**A la vie a la mort:** ma tres chere petite soeur, merci beaucoup pour tes petit message encourageant , je sais que tu aimerai bien lire la suite avant tous le monde mais non. kizz jtm for

**bellaedwardsm.skaii :**merci de ton impatience, sa me va droit au coeur.

**Arya15: **alors pour te repondre, oui bella etait toujorus avec les Cullen quand Emilie est née. Et ouis tu apprendra qyui est le père de Emi. c'est meme important. POur la suite lol.

**coco-kaukau : **merci pour ton entousiasme sa me fait tres plaisir.

**VictOow: **merci beaucoup pour ton review, j'espère que sa te plaira toujours autant apres ce chapitre. je ne pensais pas avoir autant de lectrices lol.

**merci pour tous et j'espère a bientot**

**La Rose Noire qui vous embrasse**

* * *

**Les portes du passé**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : retrouvailles**_

Les heures défilait et maman n'étais toujours pas venu, je commençais à croire qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Je sentis un souffle derrière moi, les poils de mes bras se redressèrent. Et quelque seconde après, Edward était assis a coté de moi, je me suis alors décalé, pour mettre une certaine distance entre nous. Il me dit

Tu as peur de moi ?

Apres le regard d'Alice oui, qu'es ce que tu me veux.

Je trouve que tu as beaucoup de cran de nous parlé ainsi.

Et alors, pourquoi tu es venu ?

Es ce que c'est vrai ?

De quoi, je croyais que tu t'en fichais… mais merde j'ai le droit de savoir qui je suis !

Je me levais, il en fit autant et se pencha sur moi. J'entendis un grognement sourd venant de derrière nous. Edward se tendis immédiatement, je me précipitai vers ma mère, les larmes de peur coulant le long de mon cou. Edward se retourna, et resta comme paralysé les yeux ronds. Maman continuai de grogné, furibonde, prête a l'attaqué. Elle était furieuse et pas seulement contre lui. Je le savais très bien…

POV Bella

Emilie ma appelée, sa voix était caser par la peur, qu'es ce qui se passe, je suis loin de la maison, pourquoi j'ai voulu allez la bas. Il faut que je me grouille.

Voila trois heures qu'elle m'a appelé, j'ai tellement peur, sa sens le vampire, si jamais quelqu'un la approché je le découpe en morceau.

Lorsque j'arrive j'entends une conversation un peu étrange, je sens qu'elle a peur, qu'es ce qu'il fait, et cette odeur. Il se penche vers elle, je grogne de rage, s'il la touche…. Il est tendu, il sait que ça peut être dangereux. Emilie vient se placer derrière moi, elle n'a pas l'air d'être blesser, juste une belle frayeur. J'attends qu'il se retourne, mais yeux son plus noir que je le pensais.

Oh non, Edward. Il me regarde les yeux grands ouverts, sous le choc. Et je continu a grogné. Je cherche a me calmé, ce n'est pas vraiment le bonne endroit.

Emilie rentre à la maison immédiatement !

Mais…

Bella ! C'était donc vrai, tu ne m'as pas mentit ?

Pourquoi l'aurai je fais, dit Emilie.

Quoi ? Rentre, on va avoir une discutions toute les deux. Quand a vous, je ne veux plus que vous approchiez ma fille, je ne suis pas la pour déclarer la guerre.

Bella !

Ça ne sert a rien Edward, on partira dans quelque jours, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, tu te souviens !

Tu… je t'en pris… parle moi !

Adieu

Je te retrouverai, je ne te laisserai pas partir Bella, plus maintenant.

Cette voix, son ténor, il m'avait tellement manqué, j'avais tellement envie qu'il me serre contre lui et me dise qu'il m'aime toujours. Sa voix était suppliante, c'est yeux plein de détresse. J'avais si mal.

Je ne regardai même pas Emilie qui était non loin de nous. Je suis partit en courant, sans même me retourné. Je voulais fuir, disparaitre a jamais, mais cela m'étais impossible. Il y a avait Emi, je n'avais pas le droit de la laisser seule. Je suis alors passé a la maison, laisser un mot pour Emilie. J'ai besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir, d'évacuer ma souffrance, ce manque…

Je suis ensuite partie, je savais qu'il essayera de me trouver, qu'il faudra que l'on parle, mais je n'en ai pas la force, je n'ai plus la force…

POV Emilie

Je me suis alors approché d'Edward, cette souffrance dans ses yeux, j'ai si mal. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je gâche tous entre eux.

Je suis tellement désolé Edward, si je n'avais…

Arrêtes, tu n'y es pour rien Emilie.

Si c'est entièrement ma faute, si je n'étais pas née vous seriez heureux tous les deux…

Ne dis pas ça, aller approche.

Il me prit dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient sans que je puisse les calmés. Il me berçait tranquillement. Un sentiment de sécurité s'empara de moi, je savais à présent qu'il ne pourrait jamais me faire du mal. Je chuchotai alors

Si seulement elle n'était pas parti, tu aurais été heureux…

Et tu aurais grandit avec le risque que l'un de nous te morde, elle a eu raison.

J'aurai eu une famille, quelqu'un a qui parlé, un papa…

Mes mots raisonnaient comme une plainte. Il m'embrassa le front et me dis

Crois moi, toutes ses années j'ai pensées a se petit bout de vie, que tu es. J'aurai aimé te voir grandir. Et si tu as besoin je suis la !

On va partir, et je ne te reverrais jamais. Elle fera tous pour me protégé !

Il s'est alors éloigné de moi, Alice arrivait plutôt énervé, lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me lança un regard meurtrier.

Qu'es ce que tu fais encore la toi ?

Alice ça suffit. Elle nous a dit la vérité…

Pardon ! Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Et qui était se vampire particulièrement en colère ?

Bella ! Elle a cru que je voulais agresser Emi.

C'est impossible Edward

Alice eu un moment d'absence, et regarda ensuite Edward.

C'était vraiment elle. Je l'ai vu, et elle va très mal.

Tous est de ma faute, dis-je morte de peur.

Ne dis pas ça, Alice je te confis Emilie, ramène là a la maison, et explique tous a Carlisle. Je vais chercher Bella.

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Edward.

Il le faut.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il m'embrassa sur le front et partit. Alice me regarda longuement, et me dit :

Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été très cool avec toi, pourtant tu fais partit de la famille.

Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il la retrouvera. Elle ne te laissera pas. Viens on va rentrer.

Je la suivis jusqu'au voiture et lui dit.

Il faut que je prenne ma voiture, si tu veux je te suis.

Comme tu veux.

Elle est alors montée dans la Volvo et démarra. Je fis de même et la suivit jusqu'à leur grande maison…

POV Bella

Je cours sans m'arrêté, cela me calme, je ne pense a rien. J'ai tellement mal, tellement peur aussi. Et si Emilie préférai rester avec lui. Qu'es ce que je deviendrais. Je m'arrêtais, emplie de sanglots sans larmes. Je m'écroulais au sol, sans comprendre. La douleur émanent de mon cœur sans vie était plus 

cruel que toutes ses années regroupé. Je frappai dans un arbre qui s'écroula sous le choc. Je me mis a hurlé, cela me faisait un bien fou. La nuit commençait a tombé. Personne ne trouverait ici…

POV Edward

Je n'y crois pas, elle est la devant moi, plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, ses yeux son noir de peur et de colère. Je me sens enfin entier, comme avant.

Emilie rentre à la maison immédiatement !

Mais…

Bella ! C'était donc vrai, tu ne m'as pas mentit ?

Pourquoi l'aurai je fais, dit Emilie.

Quoi ? Rentre, on va avoir une discutions toute les deux. Quand a vous, je ne veux plus que vous approchiez ma fille, je ne suis pas la pour déclarer la guerre.

Bella !

Ça ne sert a rien Edward, on partira dans quelque jours, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, tu te souviens !

Tu… je t'en pris… parle moi !

Adieu

Je te retrouverai, je ne te laisserai pas partir Bella, plus maintenant.

Sa voix m'avait tellement manqué, c'est tellement dur de ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. Elle est partit, son visage déformé par la douleur, et la mienne resurgit, encore plus insupportable. Mon corps est vide.

Emilie s'approche de moi, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, elle ressemble tellement à Bella. Elle souffre elle aussi, parce qu'elle a vu a quoi ressemblait notre vie avant qu'elle ne naisse, elle a lu l'amour que je porte a Bella.

Je suis tellement désolé Edward, si je n'avais…

Arrêtes, tu n'y es pour rien Emilie.

Si c'est entièrement ma faute, si je n'étais pas née vous seriez heureux tous les deux…

Ne dis pas ça, aller approche.

Je l'ai alors prise dans mes bras, je l'ai bercé pour qu'elle se calme. Cela ne lui valait rien de culpabilisé, elle n'y est pour rien. Elle a alors dis les mots les plus dur à entendre.

Si seulement elle n'était pas parti, tu aurais été heureux…

Et tu aurais grandit avec le risque que l'un de nous te morde, elle a eu raison.

J'aurai eu une famille, quelqu'un a qui parlé, un papa…

Ses mots raisonnaient comme une plainte. Je lui embrassai le front et lui dis

Crois moi, toutes ses années j'ai pensées a se petit bout de vie, que tu es. J'aurai aimé te voir grandir. Et si tu as besoin je suis la !

On va partir, et je ne te reverrais jamais. Elle fera tous pour me protégé !

Alice est alors arrivé, je lui ai dit de prendre soin d'Emilie, je sais qu'elle le fera, elle sait maintenant que Bella est en vie, et que ses bien notre fille.

Je cours jusqu'à chez elle en espérant qu'elle y sera. Lorsque j'arrive la maison est vide, seul un petit mot griffonner de sa main, pour prévenir Emi qu'elle ne rentrera pas toute suite, qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. J'avais bien fait de demander a Alice de l'amener a la maison, au moins elle ne sera pas seule. L'odeur de Bella est présente partout dans la maison, je m'en imprime pour suivre sa trace.

Voila, j'ai flairé sa trace, elle n'est pas très loin, enfin pour moi. Un arbre est tombé étrange. J'entends des sanglots, je sais qu'elle est la quelque part. Mais je ne la voix pas. C'est étrange même maintenant je ne perçois pas ses pensées. Cette idée me donne le sourire. Comme j'avais pu être contrarié.

Elle est la a quelque mètre de moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Es ce qu'elle m'attaquera. Ou …

Je la vois se redresser et me faire face, ses yeux son si doux, et si chaleureux que je mis perd. Je peux y voir tous l'amour qu'elle me porte encore, je me sens faiblir. Il faut que je lui parle, mais elle me devance.

Ou est Emi ?

Avec Alice, je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule.

Merci !

Pourquoi Bella ?

Parce qu'elle a le droit de choisir. J'ai eu peur, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Tu ne m'en a pas parlé pourquoi ?

Parce que je n'étais pas sur que tu comprendrais. Tu n'es…

Je sais que Jacob est son père. Mais je m'en serai occupé comme ma fille.

Je le sais, mais imagine si il était arrivé quoique ce soit, je ne me le serai jamais pardonner…

Alors tu as préféré fuir ?

Je sais que c'étais lâche mais je ne pouvais pas !

Ce n'est pas de ça dont tu as eu peur.

Je m'approchai d'elle mais elle recula.

Ne me touche pas.

Tu croyais que j'allais partir parce que je n'étais pas le père ?

Arrêtes, je t'en pris.

Je le savais depuis le début. Je n'aurai jamais put…

Arrête ! Tu crois peut être que je n'y ai pas pensé, il était trop tard… je ne pouvais plus faire machine en arrière…

Tu aurais put, on ne t'aurait pas… Tu étais un vampire nouvelle né, tu aurais pu la tuer, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour résister a la tentation…

Je l'aime, ça a suffit. Je n'ai jamais eu de tentation pour le sang humain, contrairement a d'autre. Peut être parce que j'avais trop peur avec tous se qui m'était arrivé étant humaine.

Es ce que tu m'as oublié ?

Comment aurai je fais. J'en suis incapable Edward. Depuis que je suis partit, je ne suis plus rien, vide, perdu, et sans vie. Tu seras toujours ma moitié, mon âme.

Alors reste, je ne t'en veux pas Bella, tu as fait ça pour son bien… On serait tellement content que tu rentres à la maison.

Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision, et tu le sais autant que moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligé de vivre avec des vampires, si elle veut une vie normal, on partira.

Très bien, es ce que je peux au moins te prendre dans mes bras.

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Edward…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminé ma phrase, que je l'enlaçai amoureusement. Ma tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, son odeur si fruitée qui m'avait tellement manqué. Ses main s'accrochèrent a mon dos comme pour ne pas tombé. Je me penchai légèrement la regardant enfin dans ses yeux profond, lui demandant l'autorisation de l'embrassé. Qu'elle me donna sans trop tardé.


	6. chapitre 5: une accueil peut chaleureux

**voici un nouveau chapitre, je verai demain si j'ai le temsp d'écrire peut etre que je posterai un autre.**

**merci pour tous les filles, je répondrais a vos review dans le prochain chapitre**

**kiss et a bientot **

**La Rose Noire**

_****_

Les portes du passé

* * *

_****_

_**Chapitre 5 : un accueil peut chaleureux**_

Lorsque Alice et moi arrivèrent au manoir des Cullen, Rosalie était devant l'entrée. Elle me regarda longuement, puis elle s'adressa a Alice de manière agressive.

Pourquoi ramènes-tu une humaine ici ?

Ne soit pas aussi agressive Rose.

Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera Alice, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Tu ne sais pas Rose, tu ne sais même pas qui elle est. Es ce que Carlisle est la ?

Dans son bureau, il fait des recherches.

Il n'en aura plus besoin.

Comment ça ? qu'es ce que tu as vue ?

Préviens tous le monde que j'ai quelqu'un d'important a vous présentez.

Explique-moi Alice.

Fait ce que je te dis s'il te plait.

Rosalie entra dans le manoir sans ajoutée un mot. Alice se tourna vers moi qui étais terrorisé.

Ne t'inquiète pas elle est adorable mais très méfiante depuis que Bella est parti.

Oh, je crois que je ne suis pas la bienvenue, je ferai mieux de rentrer a la maison.

Je ne te laisserai pas partir tans que Edward ne sera pas revenu. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

J'ai la trouille Alice, être confronté ainsi a une famille de vampire ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes.

Tous se passeras bien, et puis je serai la. Et j'espère bien que tu resteras avec nous. On pourrait faire tellement de chose ensemble.

Je suis ravit de ton enthousiasme, mais je ne pense pas que l'on restera.

On ne sait jamais.

Alice me prit la main et avança vers l'entré. Je me sentais en sécurité et en confiance. Lorsque l'on arriva dans le salon toute la famille était la. Jasper s'approcha de moi et me dit.

Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te fera aucun mal.

Je pense qu'Edward ne sera pas très content dans le cas contraire.

Et pourquoi cela, demanda Rosalie.

Parce que vous connaissez tous Emilie, lança Alice.

Ce n'est pas possible, dit Esmé une main sur la bouche.

Es ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliqué, demanda Emmett

Comment es ce possible Alice ?

Bon Alice, tu nous explique, ralla Rosalie.

Emilie est la fille de Bella !

Qu'es ce que tu nous raconte ? demanda Emmett, c'est impossible.

Ou est Edward, demanda Rosalie.

Avec Bella, répondis-je. Si vous préféré je pars, je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'être a ma place.

Ne dis pas d'ânerie, lança Jasper, tu fais partis de la famille après tous. Mais explique nous comment ce fait il que tu sois ici ?

On vient d'emménagé, on a passé toute les années à changer de ville pour ne pas que l'on nous retrouve. Ses un vrai hasard de vous trouvé ici.

Depuis quand sais tu qui nous sommes, demanda Carlisle qui c'était rendu compte de mon malaise.

Maman ma tous expliqué hier, et j'ai vite fait le lien entre votre fils et les photos que maman passe son temps a regardé.

Je ne te crois pas, lança Rosalie. Ce n'est que mensonge. Elle est partie, et elle ne reviendra pas. Arrêté de croire que tous redeviendra comme avant. Si elle avait voulu nous revoir elle nous aurait prévenus. Elle s'en fiche de nous. Alors ça suffit…

Qu'es ce qui te permet de juger ma mère ainsi, tu ne sais pas se qu'elle a vécu, tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle est parti, tu crois que tous a été simple peut être…

Et toi qu'es ce qui te permet de parler, tu ne sais rien, tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite fille gâté, qui viens d'apprendre que les vampires existe, tu crois peut être que l'on va t'accueillir les bras grand ouvert sous prétexte que tu es « soit disant » la fille de notre Bella.

Maman m'avait pourtant dis que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, elle t'apprécie beaucoup. Je ne vois pas sur quel critère elle se base. Parce que comme petite fille gâté on ne fait pas pire que toi. Je n'ai pas demandé à être la moi ! Je le suis un point c'est tous, on ne ma pas demander mon avis. Alors tes nerfs tu les passeras sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Rosalie grogna furieusement. Je vis Alice se placé devant moi. Carlisle se leva et se plaça entre ses deux filles.

Calmez-vous, et essayons de parler tranquillement vous voulez bien.

Je préfère partir, sinon je suis capable de la tuer.

Sur ce, elle monta a l'étage sans un regard vers sa famille. Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant s'éloigné.

Je suis désolé, elle n'est pas comme ça normalement !

Ça n'a pas d'importance, croyez moi, on ne restera pas de toute façon.

Comment ça ?

Maman avait raison, ce n'est pas une vie pour moi, je comprends pourquoi elle est partie. Excuser moi pour se dérangement, je ne… je voulais juste savoir qui était cette famille qui manquais temps a maman. Je ne vous importunerai plus, je vais rentrer a la maison, je ne veux pas que cela vous cause des problèmes.

Emi, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'Edward rentre, s'il te plait, me supplia Alice du regard.

Je ne veux pas vous dérangez.

Tu ne nous dérange pas, répondit Esmé, je serai ravit que tu nous parle de toi, nous aurions aimé te voir grandir.

POV Bella

Je n'arrivais pas a croire qu'il était dans mes bras. 16 ans que j'attendais cela. Mais bien vite la réalité me revint en mémoire et je me séparai de lui. Il me regarda surpris et je lui dis.

Il faut que je parle avec Emilie, le plus vite possible. Elle ne doit pas… on ne doit pas rester Edward. Trop de chose se sont passé depuis que je suis partis, je n'ai pas le droit de refaire irruption ainsi dans votre vie.

Tu réfléchis trop Bella, crois moi tous le monde sera ravit de te revoir. Tu nous a tellement manquer, et a moi plus particulièrement, je ne supporterai pas que tu repartes.

Il le faut pourtant. Emi a le droit de vivre normalement.

Et tu as le droit d'être heureuse !

Nous avons l'éternité pour être heureux ensemble. Et elle n'a seulement 80 ans à vivre. Je veux qu'elle est des enfants, un mari un travail comme tous le monde, a part si elle en décide autrement, je ne l'y forcerai pas pour la garder au près de moi.

Et si elle décide d'être transformé, t'y opposerai tu ?

Non, parce qu'elle aura eu le choix, j'ai fais se choix, je ne le regrette pas…

Alors pourquoi t'accroche tu a ta vie humaine alors ?

Je ne mis accroche pas, sa fait longtemps qu'elle n'existe plus. Je m'accroche seulement a ma fille, parce sans elle je ne sais pas se que je deviendrai…

Je ne le laissai pas me répondre, et commençai a partir. Il me rattrapa en quelque enjambé.

Viendrais tu avec moi au manoir, pour récupéré Emi.

Je ne…

Esmé serai tellement ravi, sans parlé d'Alice.

La bouille de lutin d'Alice m'apparut soudain, j'avais tellement envie de la voir. Je le regardai quelque instant, et me décidai.

Très bien, mais pas longtemps.

Merci mon amour.

Pas de ça Edward je t'en pris.

Comme tu voudras.

Il me prit la main et se mit à courir en direction du manoir. J'avais peur de leur réaction en me voyant de leur jugement.

Lorsque nous arrivions, je sentis une pression énorme au dessus du manoir, je mis à avoir peur de l'état de ma fille. Je pouvais entendre les pensées d'Emi, elle pensait à la réaction de Rosalie, à ses paroles. Je savais que Rosalie m'en voudrais mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle serait autant en colère. J'entendais Jasper, penser qu'elle me ressemblait beaucoup et qu'il était presser de me voir. Edward me regarda et me dis.

Es tu prête ?

Il faut bien que je récupère ma fille avant que Rose la tue.

Comment ?

Je le sais c'est tous !

On avança doucement, jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'Edward l'ouvrit, une tête brune me sauta dessus. Même les yeux fermé je l'aurai reconnu. Ma petite boule de nerfs, ma sœur de cœur, ma confidente. Si nous avions pus pleurer cela aurai été une vrai fontaine. Elle me lâcha enfin et me regarda de haut en bas. Un sourire rayonnant et les yeux pétillant. Edward me laissa avec Alice et monta a l'étage. 

Esmé me sera dans ses bras, toujours aussi douce, Emmett me souleva comme si j'étais une plume. Jasper me regarda longuement, les yeux plein de surprise en découvrant mes émotions. Puis il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Carlisle se tourna vers moi, avec un grand sourire, et une émotion qui m'était complètement inconnu venant de lui. Il me serra maladroitement, et me dis.

Bella, enfin te voila ? on ta chercher tu sais ?

Je le sais, j'ai tous fait pour ne pas qu'on me retrouve.

Tu nous a tellement manquer, me dit Esmé en m'enlaçant une nouvelle fois.

Emi s'approcha de moi et se blotti dans mes bras.

J'espère que tous c'est bien passé ?

Il n'y a eu aucun problème, tu as une fille remarquable.

A part qu'elle a tenu tête a Rose.

J'avais cru comprendre sa, en entendant Rose ruminé dans sa chambre.

Comment ?

C'est mon petit secret.

On entendit des voix s'élevé au premier, chaque mot résonnait comme s'ils avaient été a coté de nous.

Il en est hors de question Edward ! Je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Tu t'es regardé pendant ses 16 années. Et tu lui pardonneras comme ça.

Tu ne sais rien Rose, et comme j'ai cru comprendre tu n'as pas cherché à écouter Emi. Tu me déçois beaucoup, toi qui étais si mal après son départ. Aujourd'hui tu es complètement in différente et en plus tu as pensé tuer ma fille, mais sa va pas !

Tu sais très bien que tu n'en es pas le père Edward. Tu n'as aucune obligation envers elle.

Mais je les aime, tu ne comprendras jamais ça, n'es ce pas. Tous se qui compte c'est ta petite personne…

Une porte claqua et Edward apparut soudain au près de nous. Je le regardai longuement cherchant a déchiffré ses émotions. J'y vis de la colère, de l'amour et de la détresse.

Rosalie descendit comme une flèche et se jeta sur moi. Je fut projeter au sol et elle était furieuse contre moi, je pouvais l'entendre m'affublé de tous les noms. Je réussi a me dégagé et a la regardé.

Je lui lançai alors.

Je t'en pris Rose, dis tous se que tu as sur le cœur !

Tu n'es qu'une sale profiteuse, tu t'es servis de nous, ainsi tu pouvais être immortelle, et libre. Tu as vraiment crus que je te laisserai détruire ma famille. 16 ans que tu es partie sans donner de nouvelle. Sans même chercher à nous contacté. Nous dire simplement que tu allais bien. A cause de toi, on a tous mit notre vie en danger pour te sauver et comment tu nous remercie, en te sauvant la veille de ton mariage. Je te déteste, je ne veux jamais te revoir Bella, ni toi ni ta fille. Emmène la a son père, il sera ravit d'apprendre qu'il a une fille. Et n'oublie pas de lui passer le bonjour surtout.

C'est bon tu as finit. Je peux parler. Tu ne sais rien de se qui s'est passé durant c'est 16 années. Tu crois que ça été facile de vous laisser derrière moi. Vous étiez ma seule famille, 

mais je voulais protéger Emi, mais sa jamais tu ne le comprendras. Tu étais jalouse et tu l'es toujours, parce que je me suis permit d'avoir un enfant avant de faire ma transformation, parce que je n'ai jamais tué un humain. Je te croyais mon amie, ma sœur, mais je me suis trompé. Je devrais te tuer pour avoir osé faire un geste dangereux envers ma fille. Mais je t'aime trop pour cela. Mais ne tente plus jamais de toucher ma fille ou de l'approcher .Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne me reverras jamais. Soit en sur.

Je me suis alors tourné vers ma famille. Je les ai remercié de leur accueil et de tous se qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. Je voyais Esmé secouer de sanglot. Alice le regard vide. Et Edward qui n'osait plus bouger, Emi dans ses bras. Je pris Emi dans mes bras et sortis du manoir. Edward me suivit il souffrait je le sentais et je n'étais pas mieux. Il me demanda.

Alors tu vas partir ?

Je ne sais pas, je dois parler avec Emi. Elle prendra la décision

Très bien, fait attention en rentrant, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

En revoir.

Je suis monter dans la voiture d'Emilie, et nous sommes rentrer a la maison, sans prononcé un mot sans regardé en arrière.


	7. chap6: une peur bleu

_Coucou les filles, comment ça va?_

_voici le chapitre 6 en avance. meme si je suis au lycée, je vous le poste_

_a vous de me laisser vos petit reviews _

_kisou_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 6 : une peur bleu_

Emilie s'était endormit dans la voiture, je la portai jusqu'à sa chambre et la coucha. Je ne savais que penser de cette journée. J'avais cru perdre ma fille, et puis j'avais retrouvé mon cœur. Et puis encore une douleur impossible a effacé, les mots de Rose tournait sans cesse dans ma tête, comme une mélodie entrainante et douloureuse. Chaque parcelle de mon corps m'étais douloureuse, comme si j'étais prête a m'effondré. J'entrai dans ma chambre, et m'allongeai sur mon lit, a se moment précis, je regrettais de ne pouvoir dormir pour oublié tous se qui me trottais dans la tête. J'avais peur de la décision que prendrais Emilie. Si elle décidait de rester je ne le supporterai pas. Je serai incapable de rester loin d'eux de cette famille que j'avais laissée pour elle. Aujourd'hui elle était toute ma vie… ou bien elle déciderait de partir, et ce serai encore plus dur a vivre, savoir qu'il était ici, qu'il savait que j'étais en vie… je pensai a Jacob, a se qu'il devenait. C'est vrai qu'il avait le droit de savoir qu'il avait une fille. Il avait le droit de savoir que j'ailais bien, que je ne m'étais pas marier. Comme sa chaleur me manque, mais quand j'y repense, nous sommes des ennemies jurées. Notre amitié ne valait plus rien aujourd'hui. J'étais perdu, plus rien n'avait de sens pour moi. Je fermais les yeux et je voyais le visage d'Edward, son amour plus profond que dans mes souvenirs, sa façon de regarder Emi comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Je sentis une odeur habituelle dans la maison. Mais cela était impossible. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Emi, lorsque je l'entendis parler.

Je ne sais pas, j'ai tellement peur. Elle était si en colère.

Il ne faut pas que tu es peur de nous, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, petite sœur, crois moi. Quoi que tu décides. Et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, pense a nous.

Je ne veux pas partir, je suis bien avec vous. Mais maman ne le supportera pas, je l'ai compris a ses yeux. Et puis vu la réaction de Rosalie je ne suis pas sur de resté en vie très longtemps.

Elle ne te touchera pas, elle était malheureuse que Bella ne lui est jamais donné de nouvelle. Elle est très distante, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle finira bien par t'accepté.

J'ai du mal à te croire ! peut être que si j'étais comme vous…

Ni pense même pas, ou je me ferai tuer par les deux personnes qui tiennent le plus à toi.

Mais ça les aiderai tellement. Si je n'étais pas née, ils seraient mariée a l'heure qu'il est et heureux.

Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça ! Bella t'aime, et crois moi si cela n'avait pas été le cas elle ne serait jamais partit.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser comme ça. Sans lui parler.

Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas encore comprendre. Mais crois moi, laisse les seulement une nuit ensemble et tous redeviendras comme avant j'en suis sur.

Mais je serai toujours au milieu, comment Edward fait il, Je ne suis même pas sa fille ?

Il ta vu naitre, et il savait depuis le début, il n'aurait jamais put lui donner cette joie d'être mère, il n'en veut pas a ta mère, ni même a ce chien… désolé a Jacob.

Comment fait-il ? Je comprends maman à présent, vous êtes une famille remarquable, dangereuse mais remarquable.

Nous ne sommes pas dangereux, juste mort depuis au moins une décennie !

Le rire cristallin d'Alice raisonna dans la chambre d'Emi. Je décidai de me retiré, cette conversation ne me regardais pas après tous. Je savais qu'elle était en sécurité avec le petit lutin. Je retournai dans ma chambre, m'installa dans la même position que précédemment et je laissai libre cour a mes pensée.

Lorsque je sortis enfin de mes souvenirs et de mes pensées, le jour était déjà bien avancé, nous étions samedi et j'allai voir si Emi était la. Je découvris sa chambre vide, je descendis et vis qu'elle n'était pas non plus dans la cuisine ou le salon, un bref coup d'œil dehors m'informa qu'elle avait prit sa voiture. Je m'habillai en toute hâte, la peur coulant dans mes veines, sensation atroces.

Je me précipitai dehors et me dirigea vers chez les Cullen. La peur me donnait des ailles me poussant a aller encore plus vite. Lorsque j'arrivai quelque minutes plus tard, je ne perçus pas les pensées de Emi, elle n'était très certainement pas ici. J'entrai et tomba nez a nez avec Rosalie. Elle me toisa, avant de disparaitre a l'étage. Edward apparut quelque minute après.

Que fais-tu ici ? il y a un problème ?

Je ne sais pas ou est Emi, elle n'est pas ici ?

Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que vous êtes parti hier.

Je me mis a hurlé

Alice ! Alice descend immédiatement.

Pourquoi appel tu Alice ?

Parce qu'elle était chez moi cette nuit, a parlé avec ma fille.

ALICEEEEEEEEEE

C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de hurlé…

Ou est Emi ?

Mais je ne sais pas, pourquoi cette question ?

Elle n'est pas a la maison, et je sais que tu étais chez nous cette nuit, je vous ai entendu parler. Je t'en pris si tu sais quelque chose il faut que tu me le dises.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de répété que si elle n'était pas la tous irai mieux.

Qu'es ce que tu as fait Alice, demanda Edward.

J'ai voulu la rassuré, je l'ai vu dans une de mes vision en larmes hier alors j'ai décidé d'aller lui tenir compagnie et la consolé. Il faut qu'on la retrouve.

Je ne te le fais pas dire…

calme toi Bella, elle ne doit pas etre loin, dit Edward

elle me previens toujours quand elle part. Si il lui arrive quelque chose...

ça va aller.

Edward me pris dans ses bras, comme toujours son contact mapaissa. Il m'emmena dehors et me regarda longuement.

- Elle est sur la route de Forks, elle veut trouver Jacob.

Quoi? Mias...

chut tous va bien!

Il faut que j'y aille...je ne peux pas la laisser...

elle ne craint rien Bella.

Il carressa longuement ma joue, ses yeux topaze toujours aussi profond parcouraient chaque parcelle de mon visage.

Tu m'as tellement manquer Bella.

Arretes edward il faut que je la trouve, elle n'est pas prete.

Toi non plus a se que je peux voir.

Que veux tu dires?

Elle a grandit Bella, elle a le droit de savoir. Que feras tu si elle décide de devenir vampire, comme toi?

Je l'a laisserai choisir...

tu regrettes!

...

Je le vois dans tes yeux. Pourquoi?

Parce que l'eternité sans toi est encore plus difficile que mourir, et je ne peux pas me pardonné ce que je t'ai fait subir. A chaque fois que je te regarde, je vois cette douleur que je ne supporte pas.

Je ne t'en veux pas Bella. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre uen seconde fosi.

Je t'en pris, ne parlent pas de cela. Je sens deja mon coeur se briser.

Alors ne pars pas!

Il le faut, je ne peux pas la laisser.

Je l'enbrassai sur le bord des levres, tres délicatement, il ferma les yeux et j'en profitais pour partir. Courant toujours plus vite, la peur de la perdre ne donnait encore plus de force. J'arrivais a Forks peut de temps apres, oubliant completement les limites imposé par les loups. Je me postais dans la foret, regardant l'arrivé de ma fille chez charlie. Il avait le regard plein de larmes. Emi n'etais pas tres a laise. Je pouvais entendre ses pensés tres clairement. Elle avait peur qu'il lui pose des questions sur moi, elle ne saurai pas quoi repondre.j'etais rassurer, elle etait en sécurité dans la maison de charlie... mais moi beaucoup moins.

Les portes du passé

* * *


	8. Chap7: Jacob

_**Voila, apres de nombreuse réfléxion, j'ai changer le chapitre 7, **_

_**j'espère que celui la, vous plaira d'avantage, puisqu'il allait trop vite, et que Jacob n'avait aucune réaction**_

_**Merci a tous ceux qui mon donné leur avis**_

_**a bientot **_

_**La Rose Noire**_

**

* * *

**

Les portes du passé

_Chapitre 7: Jacob_

J'étais depuis longtemps observé, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte tellement absorbé par les pensées d'Emilie. Lorsque je me retournai, deux yeux jaunes m'observaient. Je restais comme hypnotisé, je n'avais pas sentis l'odeur de se grand loup les babines retroussés. Un flash me vint alors, je pouvais entendre les pensés de se loup, qui m'étais si familier.

- Jacob?

- Bella, mais qu'es ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que ...

- je... Emilie, not... ma fille, est venu voir Charlie, elle ne l'a jamais vu, et elle ne m'avait pas prévenu... j'ai eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- C'est pour cela que tu es la? Et ton mari n'est pas avec toi?

- Je ne me suis pas marier Jacob. Je suis partit la veille du mariage.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour protégé ma fille, je voulais qu'elle vive normalement, et aujourd'hui elle a 16 ans, et elle a le choix, vivre une vie parfaitement normale, ou devenir comme moi. Seulement je ne sais pas si, il n'y aura pas de problème car elle n'est qu'à moitié humaine.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'a pas.

- Non, ce n'est pas Edward. Tu es le père Jacob.

Je l'entendis grogner, et je me reculai instinctivement.

- Tu as peur de moi ?

- En même temps je sais de quoi tu es capable envers les gens de mon espèce.

- Je ne te ferai rien, Bella !

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis un vampire comme tu as put le constaté. Et j'avais peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De ta réaction, et celle des autres. J'ai passé 16 ans seule a élevé ma fille, tu crois que je n'aurai pas préféré être aider. Ça n'a pas toujours été évident. Va la voir, tu en meurs d'envie.

- Je ne vais pas déranger ton père !

- Tu sais que tu ne le dérangeras jamais. D'ailleurs Emi vient de lui dire que tu es son père.

- Elle le sait ?

- Oui je lui ai dit. Parce qu'elle a rencontré les Cullens a l'école et je ne pouvais rien faire que de lui expliqué toute l'histoire. Je voulais qu'elle vive normalement, aujourd'hui ce n'est plus possible. Il ne me laissera plus partir, et je n'en ai pas envie.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne dois pas être la seule a profité Jacob. Si tu l'as rencontrais, dis lui, tous ce qu'elle doit savoir, qui elle est, et qui elle sera.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Il le faudra bien, parce que sinon, elle finira par mourir…

- Es ce que ce ne serai pas mieux ?

- Tu as déjà dit cela une fois, et regarde moi aujourd'hui. C'est ce que tu veux pour ta fille ?

- J'aurai préféré que tu reste avec moi, il y a 16 ans, mais tu en as décidé autrement.

- S'il ne m'avait pas transformé, je serai morte, après l'accouchement, j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang et je ne m'en serai pas sortis. Ça été égoïste de sa part, mais il m'a sauvé.

- En te prenant ton âme, en faisant de toi, tous se que je déteste. Une tueuse…

- Je n'ai jamais touché un humain, cela n'avait aucun attrait pour moi, je sais trop se que sais que de perdre la vie, et de perdre tous les gens que l'on aime. Sans pouvoir leur dire en revoir.

- Tu dis cela comme si tu préférais…

- Etre morte ?

- Oui !

- Et bien oui, parfois je préférerai, parce que je n'ai plus aucun repos depuis ce jour. Si c'étais aussi facile de se donner la mort pour un vampire, crois moi je l'aurai déjà fait, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Si encore plus qu'avant, mais c'est différent, je sais que l'éternité sera trop longue même dans ses bras. Voir le monde courir a sa perte chaque jours, est difficile parce que je sais que je serai toujours la a la fin de celui-ci. Et seulement ce jours, j'aurai trouvé le repos. Je suis encore jeune, et j'ai beaucoup de chose à apprendre de ce monde, mais je n'en ai plus envie. Va la rejoindre, apprend lui ce qu'es de vivre normalement. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. C'est mieux ainsi.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela. Tu crois que tu peux revenir, me dire que j'ai une fille, et me laissé en plan, c'est trop facile ! tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

- Pourquoi tu le prends ainsi, tu crois que c'est facile pour moi !

- Je préfèrerai que tu sois morte, cela aurai été plus simple…

- Elle aura vécu avec des vampires…

- Tu es un vampire, je ne suis pas sur que cela est été mieux…

- Très bien, qu'es ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu oublie que j'existe, je ferai comme si tu n'étais jamais venu aujourd'hui. Mais tu dois laisser Emilie ici, Charlie s'occupera bien d'elle.

- Tu me demandes de laisser ma fille, livré à elle même, sans protection.

- Je serai toujours dans le coin. Et si tu reviens, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer…

- Ce dont j'avais peur ses réalisé, il n'y a même plus d'amitié entre nous, même Emilie ne changera rien…

- Il est trop tard pour les regrets

Il me regarda un long moment, avant de se dirigé vers la maison ou j'avais vécu. Je lui demandais alors :

- Dis lui seulement que je l'aime…

Sans ajouté un mot, je me suis éloigné. Il frappa a la porte et Charlie vint lui ouvrir, avec les yeux aussi joyeux que si j'avais été a la place de Jacob. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurai fait. Mais cela m'étais impossible aujourd'hui, et cela pour l'éternité.

POV Emilie.

Je suis devant la maison ou Bella a vécu, il faut que je frappe, mais je n'ai pas le courage, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée, mais il le faut. Voila Charlie ouvre la porte, il me regarde avec les yeux ronds, comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde. Un faible sourire se dessiné sur mes lèvres, il est tous a fait comme Bella me l'a décrit, seulement un peu plus vieux. On entre dans la maison, et on parle de tous et de rien, de ma vie. Il ne pose aucune question sur maman, comme si le sujet était trop douloureux pour lui, ce que je peux comprendre. Une heure, puis deux… quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte. Charlie part ouvrir et je me promène dans le salon, regardant les nombreuses photos de Bella accroché ici et là en souvenir de sa fille disparut. Charlie parlait avec quelqu'un devant la porte d'entré, une voix grave, mais très chaude. Comme un murmure que j'avais déjà entendu, pourtant je ne connaissais personne ici.

Un grand jeune homme entra, la peau foncé, de longs cheveux noirs, et un corps très athlétique entièrement fait de muscle long. Je l'avais déjà vu ! Mes yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que je le rencontre aujourd'hui ? Je n'aurai plus la force de repartir maintenant que Jacob se tenait devant moi. Mon père, enfin…

Il me regarda longuement et un large sourire fendit son visage de petit garçon. Mais bien sur il était beaucoup plus vieux que moi, mais il ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau au photographie que j'avais pu voir de lui. Comme maman, il n'avait pas vieillis, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était toujours un loup garou, ennemie juré des vampires qui constituait ma famille aujourd'hui.

Charlie s'approcha de nous, et dit à Jacob.

- Je te présente, Emilie, la fille de Bella. Elle arrive à l' instant de d'Olympia.

- Ravit, tu ressembles beaucoup a notre chère Bella, s'en ai même douloureux.

- Vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas mal faire…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes ravit de te voir enfin, 16 ans que tu vis loin de ta famille.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment évident pour moi, je … ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois réagir, c'est tellement étrange…

- Ne t'inquiète pas tous se passera bien, j'en suis certain, dit Jacob.

- Es ce que tu resteras avec nous, Emilie ?

La question de Charlie me pris au dépourvu. Je le regardai longuement, puis je posai mes yeux sur Jacob. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans le connaitre. Les mots sortirent sans que je ne les contrôles.

- Si cela ne vous déranges pas, je ne veux surtout pas être un poids pour vous…

- Tu ne seras jamais un poids pour nous, tu es ma petite fille Emilie, et je serai ravi que tu es une vie plus simple, ici à Forks.

- Merci beaucoup. Il faut juste que j'aille chercher mes affaires…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, on en achètera d'autre. Oublie la vie que tu as eu, et recommence ici une nouvelle qui sera faite de bonheur au près de gens qui t'aime, dis Jacob dans un souffle, une tristesse infini dans le regard.

Je le regardai longuement, plongé dans ses iris noir, il savait quelque chose que j'ignorai…

* * *

A vos reviews, et pour ma petite soeur, Merci de m'aider un petit peu et de continué a suivre cette evolution... kiss


	9. chap8: retour a Olympia

Coucou les filles, désolé pour se retard, mais je n'arrivais pas a écrire la suite.

Apres quelque changement du chapitre 7, voila le 8eme qui est je trouve un peu fade et j'en suis désolé.

j'ai beaucoup de mal a ecrire c'est temps si a cause des revisions pour le bac

j'espère que vous m'excuserez, je répondrais a vos review des que possibles.

merci et a bientot

La Rose Noire

_**

* * *

**_

Les portes du passé

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Le retour a Olympia_

Je courais toujours plus vite pour essayer de distancé cette souffrance, mais je ne peux plus oublier ses mots qui font si mal. Ils résonnent en moi, comme un écot dans un puits sans fond. Je l'aime et pourtant je l'ai laissé la bas, pour qu'elle vive enfin avec des gens qui ne lui feront jamais de mal. Des questions se bousculent dans ma tête, je n'ai aucune réponse. Comme si la nuit c'était refermé sur moi, sans qu'une lumière ne vienne, comme chaque fin de jours, comme sera l'éternité sans elle…

POV Alice.

Les images sont floues, comme quand je ne voyais pas Bella avec Jacob. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Je vois Bella courir sans s'arrêté, elle est seule. Cela ne présage rien de bon, surtout que je ne peux pas voir Emilie. Et si elle avait décidé de resté avec son père. Bella ne survivrai pas, et on ne l'a reverrai pas. Bella est secoué de sanglot. Il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un… Mais si Edward y va, cela ne résolverai rien, il irait a Forks. Plus qu'une solution aller moi-même a sa rencontre. J'ai prévenu Jasper que je sortais, il ne m'a pas posé de question mais il a dut sentir mon inquiétude. J'espère qu'il ne dira rien à Edward.

Je cour a la rencontre de Bella, elle n'est plus très loin. Je ne veux plus la voir souffrir, pas ma petite sœur. Je vois à présent chaque parcelle de sa souffrance, ses sanglots qui la secouent. Elle est en face de moi. Les yeux plein de tristesse et de détresse. Je l'a prend immédiatement dans mes bras. J'aimerai savoir se qui la rend triste mais je ne veux pas la forcé a me parlé. Elle se redressa et me regarda longuement avant de me demandé :

Que fais-tu ici ?

Je t'ai vu Bella, et je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cette état, es ce que tu veux bien m'expliqué, parce que je ne vois plus Emilie.

C'est normal, elle est avec Jacob et Charlie…

Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

Elle va rester avec Charlie et je n'ai plus le droit de la voir…

Quoi, mais pourquoi ? Qui ?

Jacob, n'a pas vraiment apprécié de me voir, ni d'apprendre qu'il était papa. Si j'y retourne, il me tuera.

Tu ne peux pas la laissé…

C'est mieux pour elle, Charlie s'occupera bien d'elle. Elle vivra comme une humaine et elle nous oubliera vite…

Elle ne t'oubliera pas Bella, il y a des photos de toi partout chez Charlie. Et puis tu es sa mère, tu l'as élevé et aimer.

Ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Ce ne serait pas arrivé si je n'y étais pas aller. Jacob était la parce que j'ai franchit leur limites, et qu'ils ont sentit ma présence. Ne sachant pas ! ils ont envoyé Jacob. Si Edward était venu avec moi…

Ni pense pas, il ne t'a rien fait, même si il pense que Emi restera avec eux, je suis sur qu'elle reviendra vers nous.

Je n'en suis pas si sur. Elle était pleine de doute, et je pense que maintenant, elle sait que Jacob s'occupera d'elle. Elle en avait besoin, elle voulait le connaitre. C'est chose faite aujourd'hui. Le pire c'est que je ne lui en veux pas, il a le droit de s'occupé d'elle….

Mais pas de t'empêché de la voir. Elle est toute ta vie…

Elle ne sera jamais un vampire, et je le sais depuis le début. Trop de sang Quilleute. Mais pour comprendre, il faudrait déjà que j'en sache plus. J'ai gardé contacte avec Emily la femme de Sam, et je lui demanderai des que possible des nouvelles de Emi. Mais pour le moment il faut que j'oublie. S'il te plait n'en parle a personne… je suis assez détruite comme ça. Au moins, j'en connais une qui sera heureuse…

Ne dis pas ça, elle sera encore plus en colère après toi, si elle apprend que tu l'as laissé partir avec ce chien…

Je t'en pris Alice, ne parle pas de lui ainsi.

Il ne mérite que ce nom, après ce qu'il vient de te faire, il n'avait pas le droit de te donner cette conditions. Il n'imagine même pas comme ça doit être dur pour une mère de laisser partir son enfant. Il ne souffre pas Bella…

Tu ne sais pas, j'ai pu lire ses pensées, sa douleur… il pensait que j'étais marier, que j'avais une vie de rêve maintenant que je suis comme vous… il voue une haine sans nom envers vous, et crois moi, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi en colère qu'aujourd'hui.

Cela a toujours été comme ça, c'est notre nature de nous détesté. Il ne faut pas que parce que vous avez été amis, il y a bien longtemps tu te laisse marché sur les pieds. Ce n'est qu'un animal Bella, et il te fait souffrir, comme si vous vous étiez battus. Regarde la vérité en face, il n'y a plus rien de se que votre relation a été. Oublie et réagit comme lui a ton contact, attaque !

J'en suis incapable, il ma sauvé quand Edward est parti, je lui dois beaucoup…

Arrête de pensé au passé, tous ça est terminé

Elle me regarda longuement, sans trop savoir ou elle en était. Je m'absentais quelque seconde.

Qu'as-tu vu ?

Ton téléphone ne va pas tarder a sonné.

Son téléphone sonna, et je vis un sourire sur son visage, lorsqu'elle vit le numéro.

POV Bella

Emilie m'appelle, qu'es ce que je vais lui dire. Tellement de question qui reste sans réponse.

Allo, Emi.

Oui, maman, es ce que ça va ?

Si on veut…

Je sais que tu as vu Jacob. Il ne ma rien dit, mais sa réaction me la fait comprendre.

Et alors, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Pour te demandé si je peux rester un peu chez Charlie, j'aimerai beaucoup le connaitre…

Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux…

Maman, je ne t'abandonne pas.

Je ne pense pas cela, crois moi. Je… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, quand tu seras prête, tu reviendras. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça….

Maman, reste avec les Cullens durant mon absence, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce que j'ai a faire…

Maman je te connais !

Alice veille sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et tu leur échapperas une fois de plus.

Je te promets que je serai la quand tu reviendras, même si il faut que j'attende des années, je serai la.

Tu viendras me voir ?

Je n'en ai pas le droit, on m'a interdit l'accès à Forks et à la maison de Charlie.

Quoi, mais il n'avait pas le droit, tu es ma mère.

Nous sommes ennemie avant tous Emi, ne lui en veux pas s'il te plait. Apprend à le connaitre. Promet moi que s'il y a quoi que se soit, tu me préviendras s'il te plait.

Bien sur maman. Je te laisse, Charlie m'appelle en bas. A bientôt

A bientôt ma chérie, je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Elle venait de raccroché et pourtant, je l'a sentait si loin, si absente. Qu'allais je devenir sans elle ?


	10. Chap9: une trop longue absence

_**Salut tous le monde, me voila de retour avec la fin du chapitre 9. Encore désolé pour cette longue attente. **_

**_je me met des ce soir sur le prochain chapitre. _**

**_Gros bisous _**

**_La Rose Noire_**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 9 : Une absence bien trop grande_

Les jours passent avec les Cullens, comme avant, mais il manque se petit bout de vie, qui ma rendu le sourire. Je ne sais plus ou je dois aller, ni si c'est le jour, ou la nuit. Alice est toujours la, cherchant a se que je tienne ma promesse. Comment ai-je fait pour la laisser partir…

Chaque jours la douleur se fait plus intense, un mois maintenant qu'elle vit a Forks, avec Charlie et Jacob, un mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelle. Comme si je n'existais plus. Je me sentais vide de toute vie, même si j'étais morte depuis 16 ans, j'avais toujours eu l'impression de vivre dans les bras d'Edward, et même lui aujourd'hui n'arrivait pas a me consolé.

Je n'étais plus qu'une ombre sur cette terre, plus les jours passaient et moins je sortais. J'avais l'impression de ne plus voir se qui se passe autour de moi. Peut être que le temps arriverait à me faire oublier ma fille. Mais j'avais fait tans de mal, tans de sacrifice pour elle. J'étais enfermé dans le noir comme chaque jour, comme chaque nuit, des jours que je n'étais pas sorti, que je ne m'étais pas nourrir.

Mais cela je ne le pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas la force. Je voulais que tous s'arrête. Secoué de sanglot sans larmes depuis qu'elle était parti, Jacob avait raison, elle serait mieux morte, au moins, je n'aurai pas la tentation d'aller la retrouvé.

POV Emilie.

Un mois, que je suis partis et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que le temps défilais, entre l'école et nos sortis avec Jacob, ainsi que toute les légendes raconté par Sam et la meute. Je me sens enfin chez moi. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi entière. Papa a souvent le regard lointain, comme s'il souffrait, mais je n'ose jamais lui demandé, quelque chose me dit que je le saurais un jour prochain. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai beaucoup évolué. Une grande force est en moi. Je me demande ce que cela veux dire.

J'ai toujours beaucoup de question sans réponse, mais comme toujours je n'ose pas en parlé. Je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle de maman, parce que je sais que si elle apprend que je suis bien ici, elle souffrira. J'ai peur qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici pour me voir. Il faudrait que je l'appelé pour lui dire que tous vas bien. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop difficile.

POV Alice

Cette situation est intenable, Bella ne sort plus de sa chambre, elle ne sait pas nourrit depuis 15 jours, ses yeux son tellement noir. Mais on ne peut rien lui dire, a chaque fois elle part, et s'enferme. Jasper ne supporte plus son moral, il souffre autant qu'elle, et notre inquiétude ne l'aide pas. J'ai pourtant essayé d'avoir Emilie au téléphone, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je m'inquiète pour Bella. Je ne sais pas comment lui redonner le sourire. Si seulement Emilie n'était pas partie.

Des images défilent devant mes yeux. Emilie parle avec Charlie, elle n'a pas l'intention de rentré, comment peut elle faire cela ? Nous l'attendons pourtant ici, avec tous beaucoup d'amour pour elle. Bella ne s'en remettra jamais….

Deux ans sont passés depuis qu'Emilie est partie, elle n'a jamais donné de nouvelle. Bella a repris sa vie doucement, se faisant une raison. Elle ne pouvait être que mieux, selon elle. Mais ont savait tous que Bella en souffrait beaucoup, même encore aujourd'hui. Elle avait repris le court de sa vie, avec Edward, plus amoureux que jamais. Mais bientôt les choses changeront, je le savais, mais je ne disais rien. J'avais longtemps suivit Emilie a travers mes visions, pour être sur qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait aujourd'hui 18ans, et Bella s'était enfermé, en souvenir de sa fille.

POV Bella

Elle devrait avoir 18 ans aujourd'hui, mais elle n'était pas la. Loin de moi depuis 2 longues années où je me suis enfermé. C'est vrai que j'ai réappris à vivre avec Edward, nos relations sont redevenues comme dans le passé. Je sais que je n'oublierai jamais ma fille, mais aujourd'hui j'essaie de passer a autre chose, je sais que ma famille s'inquiète pour moi, leur penser je les entends chaque jours. Et puis elle est heureuse, sinon elle serait revenue, et cela, jamais j'en douterai…. D'un coté, je m'attendais a se qu'elle parte vers son père, elle lui ressemblera toujours plus qu'a moi. Parce que le sang Quilleute coule dans ses veines, et qu'un jour elle deviendra un membre important de la meute. La femme de Sam, me la dit, chaque jour, elle se transforme un peu plus. Mais s'aura-t-elle faire la part des choses, entre les légendes et la réalité. Qui est devenu pour elle synonyme de guerre entre loup et vampire. Et si elle trouvait celui qui lui rendra la mémoire, sa famille, et la vie qu'elle avait, simplement en étant humaine…

Chaque jours, je pense a se que serai devenu sa vie, si elle était resté avec moi. Une Vampire, une sanguinaire comme Jacob nous appelle. Comme j'ai mal de son absence… mais je sens que les choses vont changer, une rencontre et des ennuies arrivent a grand pas. De quels coté se rangerait elle ?

Voici la question que je me pose, en ce jour anniversaire.

Je décidais de ne pas resté dans ma chambre a me morfondre sur mes souvenirs, je sentais ma famille s'inquiéter pour moi, je ne voulais plus entendre leur penser toujours tourné vers moi. Je descendis au salon, ou j'y retrouvais toutes ma famille. Le regard décidé mais incertain. Ils avaient eu une petite réunion de famille sans moi, ce n'étais pas la première fois, surtout lorsque j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs. Je me demandais vaguement se qu'ils avaient bien put décider.

Pov Emilie

Voila que je suis majeure, comme si cela changeais quelque chose, je reste toujours une ados, qui vit dans une réserve indienne, qui a un père loup garou et une mère vampire. On ne change pas se que l'on a. on vit avec. Depuis deux ans, je n'ai pas donner de nouvelle a maman, je ne sais pas se qu'elle devient, j'espère qu'elle est heureuse. Ce n'étais pas vraiment un choix que j'ai fait, mais plutôt une suggestion faite par mon père, qui avait l'intonation d'un ordre. Je ne vais pas dire que mon opinions des vampires et de la famille de ma mère n'a pas changer, cela serai mentir, parce qu'avec tous se que j'ai appris sur leur nature, cela ne me donne pas envie de les connaître. Mais Bella reste ma mère, vampire ou non, durant 16 ans elle s'est occupé de moi. Charlie est un ange, un peu trop protecteur, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Quant a Jacob, c'est plutôt un ami qu'un père. Sauf lorsqu'il a décidé d'une chose qu'il juge importante. J'ai beaucoup évolué depuis que je suis a la Push, j'ai fortement grandit, je crois que j'atteint des records. Mais Emily la femme de Sam, ma dit que cela n'étais pas terminé, si j'en juge par la taille de Leah je crois aussi. Mais comment être sur, que cela arrivera vraiment.

Parfois je me demande si je n'aurai pas fait de resté avec Bella. Peut être que tous ses changement ne serai alors pas apparut. J'en ai parlé a Emily, et elle ma dit que c'était dans mes gêne, et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela serai arrivé a un moment ou un autre. Parce que ma mère était humaine lorsque j'ai été conçu donc, j'étais génétiquement apte a être un loup tous comme mon père. Mais malgré tous se que ma dit la meute, j'ai du mal a identifié les Cullen comme des tueurs. Je les avais rencontré et pour moi, ils n'étaient pas comme on me les présentaient. Alors pourquoi ressentais je cette haine profonde, cette peur, mais aussi ce désir de les connaître.


End file.
